Rinaldo's Tickle Torture
Notes *This story was written by Alexthesuperowl on deviantart as a request for Penguin-Lover. Title Rinaldo's Tickle Torture Description Rinaldo the Adelie penguin is part of the The Five Amigos and he was curious about something he saw while he was taking a leisurely walk and ends up getting tickled. Characters *Rinaldo Transcript Rinaldo the adelie penguin was calmly walking away from his home for a little fresh air. He then spotted some strange machine in the middle of the ice land and decided to walk toward it in curiosity. Rinaldo: What could that be? He poked the machine which suddenly started making noises before a strange board appeared in front of him and a voice talked. Voice: Welcome, new user. Rinaldo: W-Who are you? He asked nervously as he stepped back a bit. Voice: I'm the TW-XX-2, a special machine created for the sole purpose of tickling a person who wish to be tickled. This surprised the little penguin. See, Rinaldo always loved being tickled, but never told his friends from Adelie Island or the Emperor Land by fear of being seen as a freak. Rinaldo: Y-You're a tickling machine? That's awesome! Could you tickle me? TW-XX-2: Sure, just enter your parameters for the tickling session with this board. Rinaldo happily entered all the parameters and chose to make the session last 10 minutes - he couldn't stay too long, or his friends would be worried for him. The straps on the metal table opened, waiting for him to take position. He laid on his back and let the straps close on his flippers and ankles, completely leaving him vulnerable to the upcoming tickling. TW-XX-2: The session will now start. Right after he said that, two tickle tongues came out of the machine and started assaulting his feet soles, licking along his skin surface. That was already enough to make a smile form on his beak and cute giggles escape from it. So, it was no surprise that he giggled harder as they went faster. It was crazy: he felt as if two people were really licking his little feet. However, he couldn't wait for the tickle to get to his belly. It was his favorite ticklish spot. His wish was quickly fulfilled as four robotic hands came out of the machine and started spidering their fingers along the smooth surface of his round belly. His giggles immediately turned into laughs - not begging laughs, but laughs of pure pleasure. After buffers came out to tickle his sides and tickle vines assaulted his ribs, he found himself trying to shake his belly around as the tickle was pretty hard. Of course, it would take much more to drain all of his energy out, but he was getting quite the workout. Suddenly, he felt a stronger tickling sensation at his feet level. Fighting the tickling, he managed to lift his head to see that fuzzy rollers joined in the fun by tickling between his toes. Right now, he wished he could scrunch them to soften the tickling, but he was a penguin, so his toes couldn't. He laughed like that for many minutes before two more hands came out and tickled his inner thighs. By now, he was a laughing mess. Tears coming out of his eyes and soaking his fur. Unfortunately, his torment didn't ended there as two electric toothbrushes came out of the machine and were pressed into his flipper-pits where they started vibrating. The bristles sent tickling jolts through his muscles which commanded his brain to lower them down, but the metal straps made sure that he couldn't. Then, a strange tool also came out of the machine and positioned itself right the only midriff part of his body that wasn't tickled: his bellybutton. It suddenly shot a beam directly into it that made him feel as if thousands of feathers were tickling it. His laughs turned into screams as there was not one ticklish spot on his body that was left untickled. Well, safe for one spot. As he though his tickling couldn't get any worst, a tickling belt was locked over his groin and their brushes started tickling him right there. This caused him to let out laughs mixed with moans. His face was red, dripping with tears and his skin was covered in sweat. Eventually, the tickling just stopped. Rinaldo was left panting on the table, too tired to move. A few robotic hands then came out and massaged his belly, just like he instructed the machine to do, in the parameters. He purred cutely as his round belly was being massaged and though about whether or not he should share his discovery with his friends. Maybe they'd like to be tickled too sometimes... ...Nah, he'll keep it just for himself. Gallery Trivia none yet Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Penguin-Lover's Fanfictions